Kiba and Hinata
by Timberwolf0924
Summary: The story of the love Kiba and Hinata have for each other. This is my first posted fan fiction, hope you enjoy it. Says one chapter, I actually have I think 5 in one page.
1. Chapters 1 to 5

**Kiba & Hinata**

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Konoha, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

Chapter 1

Konoha was stirring with excitement as the day started; the ninja had a day off so they spent the days with their families and their allegiances. Kiiromaru and Aiiromaru of the Inuzuka clan make their way through the market, smelling the food and enjoying the affection of the passing people, though there were some that scorned at them, just as they were going to find out soon. "Look at that, two Inuzuka mutts," a voice ringed out. Kiiromaru and Aiiromaru didn't even turn to see who was speaking, they just growled. "What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" The voice trailed off and then came another from ahead of them. "Yep, that's Inuzuka mutts." Kiiromaru growled "Listen branch boy, we're just here to enjoy ourselves, do you have a problem with that? Juro." Juro laughed and nodded, "Yea mutts shouldn't be allowed to walk the streets, they might find that the catchers aren't exactly kind to them, right Hiroshi?" Another jumped from a nearby building and nodded, "Yea, plus you'll cause fleas to spread and that makes disease, no one likes disease." Aiiromaru stepped in front of Kiiromaru and shook his head, "why waste our time? We've all day to ourselves, let's get outta here." Kiiromaru nodded and turned. Just as they started walking away a kunai scathed the Aiiromaru's side and he turned with a snarl that made many around jump back. Kiiromaru turned with a grin, "Told you we'd have to fight." With that both started at the Hyuga members who were quick to dive head first into the fray. The battle went from stand to stand, each knocking over food, drink, toys and games. Just as the fight started towns people started to riot, closing in on the fighting four, Juro's left arm was mangled and Kiiromaru's ear was removed during the fighting but the citizens broke the fighting up just as more members of the Inuzuka and Hyuga clan came closing into the battle.

"STOP FIGHTING!" a voice roared, it was a strong voice, dominant voice, female voice. Members from both looked to the direction and saw Tsunade, the Hokage, and all bowed down and separating from each other. Tsunade jumped down and slammed her fist into the ground, the earth split between the warriors, separating them from each other. "You have been fighting for as long as I can remember, and yet what do you fight for. Tell me, I want to know." No one answered her. "Exactly, not even you know what you fight for, you're all fighting a battle that you don't want to, but you've been taught that each side is the enemy, can you not see that we are all people of Konoha. Both clans are very highly esteemed in the village and contribute greatly to the defense of you city, but you've destroyed it for far too long." Tsunade turned and started towards the center of the town, she waived so that both clans leaders would come fourth. When the two reached to where Tsunade stood they bowed down and stayed down. "Haishi… Tsume… Why are you letting this war continue? They continue to destroy each other as well as our city, when we are to have peace they always fight." Tsunade sighed and turned to face them. "The next battle that comes fourth will cost the ones who fought their lives; it's for the good of the city." Both Tsume and Haishi winced at the words, they knew it would happen but didn't know that it would cost so much, after all they didn't even know what happened to cause such a battle, hundreds of years of fighting leads to blind hatred, which is what each clan had for the other. Both ninja nodded, "Yes Hokage." They said in unison and each clan split and went their separate ways, the battle dispersed but far from over.

Back at the Inuzuka Den Tsume looked around and sniffed around for her son, it was awkward that he was leaving Akamaru for a few hours a day to go be by himself. Tsume walked over to Hige, "Hey, have you seen Kiba, he's been gone since the morning, before the sun rose, and he's usually one of the later sleepers. That and I didn't notice him in the fight; you know he loves his battles." Hige smiled and nodded "Yea, I was out this morning as well, had a headache like something awful and I went for a walk with Kogetyamaru. We saw him, looked like he was headed towards the flower shop, where that Ino girl works." Tsume nodded and shook her head, "Everyone say's he goes there in the mornings and evenings." Hige shrugged, "Why would he go there that often, unless, nah he couldn't like Ino, they don't get along at all. Has he not told you anything?" Tsume shrugged, "Hasn't told me or Hana anything about why, he keeps to himself when he's deep in thought, and it's usually around the flower shop where you can find him, sitting all day and sending Akamaru away to do small chores for him." Tsume shrugged and leapt away, Kuromaru following close behind her. Hige then sniffed and turned to see Kiba walking towards the house, "Hey cuz. You seem like you've just heard some bad news, what's wrong?" Kiba looked at him and sighed, "what time is it?" Hige looked up and shrugged, "Eh, just past nine." Kiba jumped onto a branch and sat there, "Hours seem to creep by when your sad don't they?" Hige arched a brow, "Whats wrong, why you are sad?" Kiba sighed again, "Not having what makes the day go by fast." Hige shook his head, "You're in love?" "Out," Kiba replied. "Of love," Hige said questionably. "Of her favor, where I desire so badly to be," Kiba moaned as he ripped a branch from the tree he was on and threw it into the dirt. "If she would just see that I'd do anything to get myself back in her eyes then I'd do it, but she still fantasizes about Sauske, which girl my age doesn't fantasize about Sauske?" Hige shrugged, "Well that's stupid, he's been gone for a few years now, why does she still want him?" Kiba shrugged, "When I asked her that she flipped out and put me on her bad list." Kiba rolled from the tree and landed on his feet. "So," Hige chimed in with a different tone in his voice. "Who's the lucky girl you have your eyes on." Kiba shook his head, "It' doesn't matter anymore, and she'll never want me again." Hige pressed harder, "Come on, we all know where you go each morning, I just want to hear it from your mouth." Akamaru then showed up and jumped onto Kiba's head with a growl he started to tug on his hoodie and Kiba smiled, "promise not to tell?" Hige marked over his chest. "Cross my heart, hope to die." Kiba nodded, "I'll put a kunai there if you do. It's Ino; she's the one I'm after." Hige smiled brightly, "You're going after the Ino-Shika-Chō girl? I can't believe you're really going after her." Kiba sighed and started into the house, Hige had to fight back a laugh until Kiba was safe inside.

Character not in the story line.

Chapter 2

The weeks past without incident but the tension grows between the two families, silent plans of assassination, silent cries of torture and silent rings of metal on metal.

Haishi and Yukio­­­­­­­ stood outside the Hyuga mansion as the later part of the day was coming to an end. Haishi had been searching all over Konoha for a suitor for his daughter, and a distant relative had just come to town to visit them. Yukio was a tall man, stout and broad shouldered. Though he wasn't much a fighter, he could hold his own in a battle, which is what Haishi was looking for, one that could fight, yet have a soft touch and also part of the Hyuga family. Yukio had with him a boy by the name of Shiji, he wasn't Hyuga blood, but a servant to his master Yukio. The talk between the two was short and simple. "I want you to marry my daughter," Haishi said with a smile. "Hinata has been heart broken ever since that Naruto boy left, so I've kept her here, I think a man's touch will do her good." Yukio nodded, knowing the only way to remove the Branch family seal was to wed a Main family member, or to be next in-line of power during a war, if the Hyuga are being killed. "Yes, I'll see how she warms up to me." Yukio smiled and offered his hand to Haishi who shook it with a smile and then pulled Yukio into a family-welcoming hug. Shiji wasn't sure what was going on but stood there waiting, he saw Hanabi come outside carrying a scroll. She handed it to her father who smiled and she ran back inside. "Boy, come here," Yukio ordered, Shiji nodded and kneeled next to him, he was given the scroll. "Go find the people on this scroll; we are having a feast in honor of your master and my daughter being wed." Shiji nodded and went off quickly, he'd have to ask people around town where he could find the list of people, they all had extravagant names and no doubt the entire list was wealthy. Shiji came across two other boys a few years older than him and stopped. "Sirs," he asked, a little out of breath. "Could you point me in the direction of this gentleman, please?" The two looked at the name and nodded, "What's this for, it has the Hyuga name on it." One boy spoke as the servant shrugged. "Something about a feast, I've just got to get these people before tonight, that's what it is scheduled for." Shiji looked back and fourth. "Kiba, tell him where," Hige looked at the name. "Boton, Kimari is." Kiba nodded and pointed to a house on a small hill, "That's it over there." Shiji nodded, "thank you sirs." With that he left to make his first run.

Hige looked at Kiba and smiled with a devilish grin. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Hige asked Kiba. Kiba shook his head, "Go to the party, eat food, get found out, get killed?" Hige gave a sarcastic laugh, "No, I mean, we'll go here, you'll get your mind off of Ino, after all, there are bound to be a lot of pretty girls there." Kiba shook his head and started to walk off; Hige quickly intercepted him and nodded. "Hige, the only one in our family that has straight hair is Hana, and she has to fight to keep it that way. They'll pick us off before we make it through the doors." Hige shrugged, "why don't we use what she uses, and get some white contacts, paint the seal on our foreheads, and get a real expensive meal for the night?" Kiba nodded, "Fine, but if a fight starts, I'm getting out of there." Hige nodded and the both shot off towards Hana's room, she's let them borrow her hair gel, it could even keep Tsume's hair down, most of the time.

Chapter 3

The night was young and still a whole group of ninja formed outside the grounds of the Hyuga mansion, many that heard from a friend who heard from a friend. Out of the group Kiba, Hige and Shino were the three in the lead. Kiba provided the gel, leaving Hana almost none for tomorrow, and Hige provided the bandanas and drew the seal on each of the participants' foreheads. The stage was set for a whole night of fun. Hige and Shino had to pull Kiba along, laughing and making noise the whole way towards the house. Kiba stopped and grabbed ahold of a torch, "I'll hold a torch so you guys can have fun, I'll just eat." Hige jerked it from Kiba's hand and passed it back though the crowd. "No, sir, you've gotta dance, you know… that weird stuff you do like spin on your head and all that." Kiba smiled but Shino broke in, "Break dancing?" Hige nodded, "Yea that's it." Kiba shrugged, "I won't break dance, that'll give it away in no time, you know the Hyuga are all stuck up and mean. "Not Hinata," Shino said in a serious tone. Kiba went silent, "I miss her, too, man. But there isn't anything we can do, we'll be lucky if she comes tonight, you know she said that she doesn't come to these things." Shino nodded and they continued their way to the home.

As the building came into view each boy stood up straight and seemed to walk in a manner just like the nobles that were entering. "Halt!" they were commanded at the front door. "Do you have any weapons on you?" They each shook their head and held their arms up so that they could be patted down lightly before being let into the building. The excitement between the entire group could be felt through each smiling face. As they entered into the home they all spread out, so that they didn't seem to be together. Kiba, Hige and Shino stayed within eyeshot of each other. As the feast began everyone was brought out very exquisite foods. Steak, calamari, deep sea shrimp, flounder, rice, and dozens of other types of food were set out. As each sat down they all brought their hands together as if a prayer, "Itadakemasu," rings through out the house and the eating begins. Half way through the meal Yukio stands and turns with Hiashi to leave the room, both seemingly upset about something. Kiba couldn't help but wish to see Hinata, she was usually there for him when he needed someone to talk to, to laugh and joke with. He looked at the whole Hyuga clan before him, an urge to fight came up in him so hard he had to stand and walk outside. As Kiba stood outside the music started and the dancing began. Kiba couldn't go in, it wouldn't be right for him to have this much fun when he was supposed to feel sad. That's when it happened, a gust of wind brought fourth a smell that made his whole night better, it was Hinata's scent. Kiba looked to the area where Hiashi and Yukio lingered as well. Haishi's faded but Yukio's stayed. Then Kiba heard it, a scream come from the direction and he took off, carried by a friendship that he cherished and by a softened love that he has for Hinata. Yukio had his hands on both her arms and was shaking her, "You will marry me, and this damned seal will be removed," he was threatening. "This is the only way a branch can have this thing gone and I'm going to take it as fast as I can." Hinata was then left alone, Yukio leaving quickly with a growl. Kiba slid to Hinata's side and she jumped up, getting into a fighting stance. She then smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly; Kiba returned the warmth of the hug with his own. "I've missed you so muck, Kiba." Hinata said as she refused to move from the embrace. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm here," Kiba took Yukio's scent to memory and growled slightly in that direction, "who was that jerk?" Hinata didn't answer but Kiba asked again. "He's my future husband." Hinata buried her face into Kiba's chest when she spoke, he knew he had to do something to help her, she didn't like him at all and it was visible in her eyes.

Kiba and Hinata embraced for what seemed to be forever, a feeling inside of each of them they held for the longest not wanting to be controlled but by the family names, each feeling being pushed back only to friendship. Kiba then did something that he'd remember for the rest of his life; Hinata pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes, Kiba slowly leaned into her, his lips pressing against hers in a kiss that was returned with just as much love as his gave. When the kissing stopped Kiba and Hinata both blushed and separated from each other's grip. "Well, that was totally unexpected." Hinata smiled and shook her head, "I was waiting for that since we were a group in training." Kiba nodded, "me too." Just then a whistle that let Kiba know the rest of the group was leaving, "Looks like the party is over." Hinata nodded then gasped as foot steps were heard running towards the two very quickly. Kiba flipped and landed, his disguise removed and the paint taken from his face, his hair was still down though. Neji stood in a tree above them with a devilish grin. "Trying to get fresh with my cousin, Kiba?" Neji drew two kunai. "And you're right in my range." Hinata shook her head. "Stop Neji, we're just friends, we don't need blood shed." Neji shook his head and threw them both a Kiba. Kiba caught both of them, one in his teeth and the other with his right hand. Neji smiled and pulled in a wire that was wrapped around the back loop. Kiba winced as it was jerked from his teeth. "Bad dog, you should go home before you get hurt." Kiba backed up some but Hinata jumped between them and then looked down quickly. "P-please, Neji, don't hurt him, he just wanted to stop by and say hello." Neji walked slowly towards Hinata and pushed her out of the way. Kiba stepped up and growled, "Don't push her." Neji pushed her again, she stumbled back but caught herself, "Neji, please…" Hinata looked away once more, "don't fight." Kiba backed away some and Neji smiled and nodded slowly, "Walk away mutt, walk away." Kiba started backwards and then heard his name called out; Shino and Hige were searching for him. Kiba looked back and then to Hinata. Neji already was at her, pulling her towards the house. "I'm going to kill you Kiba, but not before I mount that little dogs head on my wall, I'll send you his body as a gift, all nice and wrapped up." Kiba growled, "See ya later Hinata." She looked back with a small smile, "Good night, Kiba." She then disappeared through the house doors and Kiba shot through the woods, meeting up with Shino and Hige. But he didn't tell them a single thing about what just happened.

Chapter 4

Kiba sat at home for one, Akamaru sitting next to him. Kiba wouldn't admit it but the only thing running through his mind was the night before with Hinata. Akamaru knew what was in his head, his attitude showed it all. Akamaru looked at Kiba and barked, Kiba didn't answer, Akamaru barked again, once again Kiba didn't answer. Finally, Akamaru bit Kiba, who jumped and held his hand, "Hey, what was that for?" Akamaru barked and Kiba stood up, "I've got to go to. Stay here for me and tell me what goes down." Akamaru growled but nodded, he found himself another dog to hang out with anyway, it was Hige's partner Aomaru.

Kiba took off through the woods, there wasn't a path that led where he was going, it was all memorized from the times that he's been there. The formation came into view, it looked like a cliff, the fall behind it was a few hundred feet, not livable by almost any. Kiba ran into the building and slid to a stop, a man in a fur suit stood in his way, a large staff in his hands. He held it as if to block Kiba's way, he didn't speak just turned and started into the cave; Kiba followed slowly. They walk for what seemed an hour and exited the cave to a large open glade, the flora being kept in by two hundred foot tall cliff walls. The man turned and removed the cloak, Kiba smiled and nodded "Beshimi-kun, I have a very large-" He was cut off quickly, "Kiba, why do you always come to me with your problems, I always give you the same answer. Tell them you didn't mean to hurt him, that the explosion wasn't your fault and that when you tripped and fell through the roof and into the girls shower room." Kiba looked at the man with an arched brow and then shook his head smiling, "Beshimi, you've got the oddest sense of humor." Beshimi turned and shrugged, "hey, I'm an old man; I should be able to live my life as I want." Kiba nodded, "But it's not any of those problems again. I've… I've got someone that I like, no… that I love." Beshimi looked at Kiba seriously and smiled, "Ah Kiba, you've given up on Ino and finally decided to go for Yumiko-san?" Kiba shook his head and growled annoyingly "I told you, I don't want her, I don't care if she wants me that badly." Kiba looked around, as if trying to make sure no one was listening, "It's Hinata." Beshimi shouted and started away in a hurry. Kiba followed him, "No you don't understand, Shino, Hige and I went to their party and we kissed" Beshimi stopped and turned around "Did anyone from the family see you?" Kiba tilted his head some, "why?" Beshimi started back towards the hut in the rear of the glade. "Kiba, I want to give you something, if you love this girl then you're going to have to fight for her." Kiba smiled and nodded, "I do, I do love her, I'll fight anyone, anything for her." Beshimi nodded and opened a long box, he revealed a sword, it had a blue hue to it. Kiba smiled, "Isn't that the sword your grandfather gave you?" Beshimi nodded and turned with a smiled, "Kiba, you're the only family I have, I want you to take this sword. I know you don't think that this will help much in a battle but it has Chakra from hundreds of Inuzuka warriors in it, the blade will never dull nor break." Kiba took the sword and kneeled, "Beshimi-kun, thank you so much." Beshimi nodded, "Don't try to take her right away, you'll die. You have to make sure that she loves you back, and that her family doesn't want you dead, as much as they do now." Kiba shook his head, "Her cousin wants me dead, and he's a fighter, though I'll stand up to him." Beshimi looked at him, "Neji?" Kiba nodded. "Don't fight him, he'll kill you. And fast too." Kiba didn't like that, "what do you mean? I'm as good a fighter as the any of the Hyuga clan." Beshimi shook his head as he started towards a large garden area, "Don't fight him, you must train more to beat him, and don't kill him, show restraint, they want you to lose it, they want to prove that our clan isn't more than a bunch of beasts in flesh out to kill whoever we fight." Kiba nodded and turned, "Well, what about Hinata?" Beshimi didn't look back over his shoulders at Kiba, "Good luck, my boy, you'll need it." Kiba smiled and took off, the sword in hand.

Character not in Naruto Story Line

Chapter 5

Hige and Shino hang out the entire morning by themselves with Aomaru and Shino's Destruction Bugs. They didn't do much besides go to the lake for a swim, Ino, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura joined them for the morning hours. Ten Ten stood at ease when she finished writing down a very long scroll and sealed a final weapon into it, a battle axe. "Hey guys!" Ten Ten yelled out, "My scrolls are finally finished." They all cheered, she has been working on the scroll for over a year now and has spent every last dollar on weapons, getting exactly what she wanted into the scrolls. "Ok, just so you know, there won't be any mercy for my next opponent. I'm going to use this and win any battle." It was true that the scrolls stood over fifty feet long a foot wide and had a weapon sealed ever two inches apart, but she wasn't the best hand to hand fighter, she always used a weapon which was her weakest point. Ino had mastered the mind control techniques and constantly used them to make Rock Lee and Sakura dance; she knew that Sakura hated that. Rock Lee had learned to use a few Ninjutsu, his most dangerous being the clone attack. He formed clones, four of them and removed the weights from his legs. Like this each clone moved at an enormous speed and the enemy couldn't tell where or when he was going to be hit, Rock hasn't lost a battle since he fought Gai in a serious basis, Gai is still his teacher. Sakura trained to be a medic-nin and was soon Tsunade's star student. She also learned to use her body to its limits; she could now punch craters into the earth and karate chop trees down. Chouji and Shikamaru hadn't changed much, just their attacks. Now they use more team based attacks, Shikamaru would hold them down while Chouji crushed them, their team attacks usually led them to winning battles, though they did lose one to a their parents, it was over before it began.

As lunch came around and the friend's party dying out they left one by one, except for Rock who chased after Sakura when she left, she knocked many trees down at him as she ran screaming away. It was soon just down to Hige, Shino and Aomaru. Aomaru looked at Hige, "Boss, we've got trouble." Hige jumped up at the smell and Shino knew just as much as the other two did who was coming. "Hello you mutts," two branch family members came down the path and stopped just at the edge of the tree line. Hige growled and was the first to speak out. "You know what happens to branches when they get out of line, they get cut down." He grinned a 'ready-to-fight' grin and clenched his fist. The two branch family ran at Hige but where stopped when a kunai hit the dirt in front of them. "Don't worry about this dog; I'll take care of him." Neji stood atop a tree limb, "now what did you say about branches again?" Hige knew Neji's strength and feared fighting him, "I said they get cut down when they get out of line." Neji used his Byakugan and grinned, "I can see everything that makes you, you. I'm going to cut you into very little pieces and feed you to the mutts around Konoha." Hige growled, "I'm not going to fight just so you can see me removed from the village, my home was destroyed once and I won't be forced out again." Neji shook his head, "I have no intentions on letting you leave this area alive." Hige growled and took a step back. Neji used this to make his attack; he launched from the tree and darted towards Hige. Just before he reached Hige he did a spin kick to his right, his foot caught Aomaru in the chest sending him back. Just as Shino ran to help Aomaru he was jumped by the two other branch family members. "Don't kill him, I don't have a grudge against him and I want someone alive to tell who did this massacre." He then looked to Hige who was already in his beast form, Aomaru, having recovered jumped onto Hige's back and turned into another beast form of Hige. Neji went to the attack again. Though both were attacking Neji with full strength and speed they were no match for his defense. Hige and Aomaru jumped into trees opposite of Neji and preformed what seemed to be a five hand seals. They stood and then both blew a very large fireball where Neji stood. When the smoke cleared Neji was gone. Hige smiled and nodded to Aomaru who turned just in time to catch an elbow to the center of the forehead. He flew to the ground and was picked up by one of the branch members. Shino was held down, each bug that he tried being killed by the branch that held him so he stopped wasting bugs. "Aomaru!!" Hige shouted out and tried to jump for him but he was stopped by Neji who barely hit him in the arm. Hige stumbled back and winced in the most pain he's ever been in. "What the hell did you do?" He couldn't lift his arm. Neji smiled and held two fingers up "I hit you in an exact spot on your arm, it produces chakra and when I hit it with my own it stops. I can see exactly where to hit you, you can't win if you can't perform hand seas now can you?" Hige growled and drew a kunai with his left hand, he was right handed but could use it fairly well with his left. "I don't need ninjutsu to win. I'll tear you apart with one hand." He threw the kunai but Neji spun, caught it, and threw it back in a single swift movement. Hige dodged it but when he landed Neji was right in front of him again. This time he hit Hige in the stomach and throat. "that makes a two hit combo" he smiles and started to hit Hige over and over. "Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two!" Hige fell to his knees and was kneed in the jaw. He landed with his head towards Aomaru and the other branch member holding him in a full nelson type grapple. Neji straddled Hige who was barely breathing, no one saw it but he slid his hand into Hige's kunai pouch and threw a kunai. The dagger hit Aomaru in the center of the chest. He instantly poofed back into the dog, a dagger sticking into it's chest and blood dripping from its mouth. Hige barely managed to look up, seeing his dog dead, "Aomaru" he could barely get past his lips. Hige started crying "why him… you should have just killed me… not him" Neji smiled and shrugged, "all dogs deserve to die." Neji held his hand out and it was surrounded by a red chakra. Hige mustered up a growl and Shino fought hard but was forced down when his leg tenketsu were hit and his legs went out. The one holding Aomaru threw the limp dog body and it landed next to Hige, it's eyes still open. "This chakra is focused into a sword it's very sharp. But it doesn't cut flesh, it cuts muscle, tendon and organs." He thrust it into Hige's stomach, Hige's mouth filled with blood and he spit it on Neji "bastard" with that Neji thrust the blade into Hige's chest, no sound was heard but for Shino's cry out. Hige fell limp, eyes open, mouth bleeding and his hand on Aomaru's paw. The one holding Shino elbowed him in back of the head, knocking him out. Neji and the two others left, leaving behind death and destruction, their next target would be Hana, Kiba's sister.


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shino awoke slowly and stood up. He looked around him to see Kiba's cousin dead, his dog next to him. Shino had to get to Kiba, and fast.

Kiba was already on his way to the lake, he was supposed to meet up with everyone to share his plan on how to get him and Hinata together. Akamaru was with him as they jumped the trees, as they drew closer they both sensed something was wrong, and they knew doubly so as Kiba passed all three of the branch family members, Neji just as brightly as the day he beat Rock Lee without using his Byakugan. Kiba doubled his pace and came upon the clearing, Shino was covering up the two fallen Inuzuka clan members with his coat and wiping the tears from his cheek as Kiba came sliding into view, he didn't wait as he saw Shino turn with a look of failure on his face. Kiba jumped back into the forest and started after the branch members, especially Neji. Shino knew what was happening and took off after him; he was far back but was able to keep Kiba in view. If Kiba got to the three of them he'd get killed, and that's not what Shino was going to wait by and see happen again. A thousand destruction bugs came flying out of Shino and into the air, Kiba and Akamaru used their beast technique and though it would be tough, they would try to kill every one of them. Kiba and Akamaru came upon a clearing and landed in the center. Suddenly there was a barrage of Kunai and shuriken thrown at them. As the attack came to a halt the only thing left were two logs, covered in the weapons. The two branch members, Natsuko and Nobu shook their head from their hiding places. There was a sudden breeze and both of them were flung into the clearing. Kiba and Akamaru came around the sides and hit them before they used their Byakugan. The two looked at each other and smiled, "Let's bring his head to Neji." Nobu said with a smile, "you know he'll put us as Hinata's suitor if we bring it to him." Kiba smiled and his fangs flashed. "What makes you think you'll be taking my head anywhere?" He crouched low to the ground and growled; Akamaru did the same. "It's time to show you the power of the Inuzuka clan." Within a second, Kiba and Akamaru had dashed at the two members. Nobu was faster and managed to dodge, but Akamaru tuned his attacked to collide with Kiba, who was shoving Natsuko back. He was crushed between the two beasts, his ribs splintering inside his body. Nobu landed behind Kiba and stood at the stance that finished Hige. "Time to show you what we're ma-." He was cut off as hundreds of Destruction bugs clung to his body, destroying his chakra, devouring all that he had to offer them. Nobu fell to the ground screaming out, just as Shino came into view. "Thanks Shino," Kiba said with a smile. "But I've got to get to Neji; he's the one I want." Shino nodded, "Don't worry; I'll dispose of these two." Kiba took off and Shino started to set the weakened bodies next to each other. "Have you ever seen a thousand fire notes? Didn't think so, it will be the last thing you see." Shino jumped into the back trees again just as the sky turned dark, a thousand destruction bugs came flying from all sides, each strapped with a fire note, they circled the two and then closed in on them lining the screaming boys with fire notes, then they went off, the bright orange glow was so fast that it made the clearing grow twice its size and also burn itself out. Shino looked into the clearing, there was nothing left of the bodies. "Don't mess with friends of the Aburame clan." He took off towards Kiba, knowing that he'd need help; he only hoped he'd make it in time. Just as he started, four ANBU jumped around him "You're wanted for questioning, regarding the death of Inuzuka Hige and Inuzuka Aomaru, your jacket was found with them. Come with us." Shino shook his head, "you don't-" he was knocked out by a small canister of gas and the ANBU took him with them to the interrogation room, waiting for him to come around to give them answers.


End file.
